


Hey Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say no to pick-up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby

Sasuke shifted in the uncomfortable plastic seat again in a futile attempt to settle down. Mercifully, his weekly medical check-up had only finished twenty minutes earlier versus the usual hour-and-a-half.

He doesn’t know what goes on either.

With a sigh, he picked up a random magazine from the nearby table. He cocked an eyebrow at the odd headline: _“Pick-Up Lines to Melt Your Girl This V-Day!”_ It was three days past Valentine’s… and Neji wasn’t a girl.

_Oh well._

He flipped to the page and scanned it.

“Hey, baby. I’m like a rubix cube. The more you play with me the harder I get.” If he somehow made it past ‘baby’ Neji would kill him for the rest of it.

“Why don’t you be the iceberg, I’ll be the Titanic and I’ll go down on you.” The Jyuuken to the balls wasn’t worth it. 

“Too bad you aren’t history ‘cuz I could study you all day long.” At least one whack on the back of the head. Or two… Maybe three.

“Excuse me. Do you have a map? I got lost in your eyes.” No. Just no.

Sasuke set the magazine down. None of those were usable unless he wanted to end up in the hospital. He looked around.

Oh well. At least it would be a short trip.


End file.
